Teenage Sensation
by nothing-rhymes-with-ianto
Summary: Post 513. Based on a deleted scene from the extras on the last disc. Other character POV. Brian/Justin


**Okay, so if you watch the extra crap in the last disc of season 5, you will see the deleted scenes. Apparently, CowLip had some demented idea that a good ending scene for season 5 would be another young twink walking onto Liberty Ave for the first time in the same manner that Justin did in season 1. Of course, I'm sure the fans would have gone into a fury and killed someone, so they didnt. Anyway, I took that scene and had my ways with it. **

* * *

So, I decided to go out to Liberty Avenue, that gay street, to this one club, Babylon. It's not new or anything, but the owner had just recently reopened it after someone blew it up during that whole Proposition 14 thing.

I was kind of scared to be going on to this street, since I hadn't really even come out yet. The only people who knew I was gay were my best friend, Charlotte, and a friend of a friend, Eric. Anyway, I stepped in a puddle on my way there and soaked my shoes, so I was kind of annoyed. I decided to let that play across my face instead of the fear I was really feeling.

I stood in line, handed the bouncer the card ID my friend Eric had given me. He's graduated from college, just a friend I met through a friend. The bouncer looked at me like he _knew_ I was seventeen, and I was afraid he'd kick me out, but then just shrugged and said "Go on in."

It was _loud_ in there, and dim, but the lights on the dance floor were bright and flashing. I stood nearly hugging the wall for a moment before getting my courage up and going out to dance. After a few songs, I noticed a guy up on the catwalk. He was older, had to be at least 33, but he was _hot_. He was staring out into the crowd with a sort of disengaged, disinterested look, not really focusing on anything.

I climbed the stairs and approached him, even though he wasn't looking at me. He seemed to catch sight out me out of the corner of his eye, and his face lit up. I grinned. He turned slightly, now actually looking at me. He was even hotter up close. I grinned at him again, my best come hither smile, lowered my head and looked at him through my lashes, and his expression sort of softened and turned inward, as if he was thinking about something from a long time ago. Suddenly, he refocused on me and his face got this cold, hard, angry look.

"Not interested." He turned away from me and looked back at the crowd. I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath for half a second, before that disinterested look went back on his face.

"But-"

"Fuck off, kid, not interested." I sighed, even though I knew it made me sound like a petulant teenager, and went down the stairs to the bar.

"Can I get a beer?" I asked the bartender as he passed me.

"No drinks without ID." He stated gruffly, barely even glancing at me. Obviously, he'd dealt with kids like me before. I looked around. The guy next to me was drinking a cola, which was weird. He was thin and reedy, looked sort of nervous in a shaky, confident way, if that makes any sense. He was watching the crowd, too.

"Hey," I said to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Who's that guy?" I pointed to the older dude who'd turned me down.

The man got this sort of tight-lipped, nervously open smile on his lips, gave a shaky little tenor laugh. "That's Brian Kinney. Why, did you cruise him?"

"Well, yeah."

"He'll turn you down. He turns everyone down." I watched as some nerdy looking guy walked up to him and kissed him.

"Why?"

"Hey, Ted. Because, well."

The nerdy looking guy-Ted- interrupted him. "Because the love of his life is in New York. They've been apart for a little less than a year. Brian misses him."

"He comes here but he doesn't trick?"

"Oh, he tricks, just not kids. And especially not kids who look like you."

"Why not?"

"You look like him."

"Who?"

"The love of Brian's life." Ted laughed. "Who you look very much like, actually. I bet he was real mean to you." He laughed again when I nodded. He turned to his partner, ignoring me. "You know, Blake, Justin is supposed to be coming back to visit soon. I wonder why he's not happier."

An incredibly femme guy called out "Cosmo, please!" and reached around me for a napkin. He turned to Ted. "Teddy, weren't you listening to Deb during breakfast? Justin emailed her and told her that he's not coming home this week, he's too busy. Poor Deb."

"Poor Brian." Nods all around. They'd stopped noticing me. I watched them flounce and laugh at some joke Ted made that I didn't get. The queenie guy was trying to laugh and drink his cosmo at the same time. It didn't really work. Suddenly, Ted's partner, uh, Blake, stopped laughing and stiffened, eyes widening.

"Wait a second!" He pointed behind my shoulder at something. Everyone else followed his finger. Ted grinned. The queen's face brightened and he clapped his hands.

"Baby!"

I followed their gaze to a blonde kid making his way stealthily across the floor, keeping to the edges of the dancing crowd as if hiding from someone. He stalked up the stairs I had just recently come down from, and disappeared behind the heads of people leaning against the catwalk. All I could see was the top of a blonde head bobbing around people's shoulders every so often.

There was an open space around Brian, as if everyone knew to leave him alone- why hadn't I seen that earlier?- and the kid appeared in that space. Brian's face looked annoyed, and he opened his mouth and turned, then stopped. His mouth snapped closed and his eyes softened, brightened. The blonde gave him a huge smile that seemed to light up the whole club and reached out a hand to touch Brian's neck. Brian caught the hand and pulled the blonde into an embrace that was so fuckin' tender it made me tingle. Everyone watching probably felt it.

Then they kissed, and Christ, it was insane! I've never seen two people like that- they were perfect, beautiful, their kiss was practically a piece of art. It was like a fire, you could almost see the heat coming off them in waves, the lust, and something else. I didn't know what that something else was, but I could feel it, and it was so obvious that those two were bound together with something. Who knew what, but they were definitely meant to be together. They kissed hot and open-mouthed for a long time, but I couldn't look away. Then they broke the kiss and leaned together, foreheads touching. Brian said something that made the blonde light up with a grin again and kiss his throat.

Then they were kissing again, and my mouth was dry. I pried my eyes away long enough to ask for a soda, and then turned back around. We all watched them descend the stairs, wrapped around one another, and take the dance floor. Brian was looking into the blonde guy's eyes with this crazy amount of adoration and trust and openness. I'd never seen love like that from anybody. And then they started dancing, and it was like they were fucking standing up. Seriously, it was the hottest thing ever. And they just fit together, fucking perfectly. I understood why Brian had turned me down. And I definitely didn't resent him for it, I mean, he had that hot blonde guy as his partner! I just hoped that maybe I would find something like that one day.

I watched them dancing, until I finished my soda and they made their way to the back room. I wandered outside and leaned against the corner of a building, one flickering sign lighting me up, kinda ambient. Some dude walked out of the club with his friends and I caught his eye. He was fucking hot, also kind of older. He stopped and looked at me, sizing me up, deciding. Then he walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Brandon." His eyes were dark and smoldering. I gave him a nervous smile. I knew what I wanted now and I was determined to get it.

" Garrett."


End file.
